digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters in Digimon Frontier
This is a list of characters from the Digimon anime series Digimon Frontier. Protagonists Takuya Kanbara Koji Minamoto Zoe Orimoto J.P. Shibayama Tommy Himi Koichi Kimura Bokomon Bokomon is a Scholar Digimon. It is difficult to describe just what he is, although he is white and has a horned head and pointed ears. His trademark is the pink haramaki (body warmer) that he wears around his stomach. It's in this haramaki that he stores his Book of Knowledge from which he learns about the Ten Legendary Warriors and other useful information that the children of the series put to good use. He also hatched a Patamon from an egg by carrying the egg around in it; both Patamon and Neemon have tried to hide in the haramaki with marginal success. Bokomon and Neemon first appeared in the very first episode when Cerberumon was attacking Flame Terminal to find a "spirit". After Takuya Kanbara became Agunimon and defeated Cerberumon, Bokomon accompanied the five DigiDestined on their adventure. He had info on the other Spirits when Koji Minamoto became Lobomon to fight Raremon, Tommy Himi became Kumamon to help fight the Candlemon, Zoe Orimoto became Kazemon to fight three Mushroomon and J.P. Shibayama became Beetlemon to fight Snimon. His pink belt held some things besides his book. One of which was Seraphimon's egg when Mercurymon defeated him and stole his Fractal Code. When the Fractal Code was returned, the egg hatched into a Patamon which treated Bokomon as its mother. During the event of the Royal Knights, Bokomon overheard Crusadermon telling Koichi Kimura that he didn't have Fractal Code because, in the Digital World, he was just a spirit. Bokomon has been of help since all of those events. He seems very intelligent and picks on his friend Neemon calling him names for his stupidity. In the movie "Island of Lost Digimon", Bokomon helped the Legendary Warriors get the Human Digimon and the Beast Digimon to get along. Bokomon grew very attached to the children and when they left he tried to follow them only to be stopped by Neemon, Patamon, Lopmon and Salamon with Neemon reminding him of what Bokomon told him that Digimon can't survive in the Real World. As the children leave, Bokomon promises to write a book about their adventures and to never forget them. Neemon Neemon, in contrast to Bokomon, isn't very bright. He is yellow and has a bunny-like ears. Bokomon and Neemon first appeared in the very first episode when Cerberumon was attacking Flame Terminal to find a "spirit". After Takuya Kanbara became Agunimon and defeated Cerberumon, Neemon accompanied the five DigiDestined on their adventure. Neemon is not very bright at times. Bokomon often pulls on his pants and quickly releases them, hurting him. Once he did this to himself out of sheer shock of what he saw in an attempt to wake up. In the movie "Island of Lost Digimon", Neemon helped the Legendary Warriors get the Human Digimon to get along with the Beast Digimon. Neemon mostly acts as the show's comic relief though he has moments of intelligence such as when he stops Bokomon from following the humans to the Real World. Allies Sorcerymon * Voiced by Kazunari Kojima (Japan) and Dave Wittenberg (US). Sorcerymon was an advisor to Seraphimon and caretaker of Seraphimon's castle since Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon were settling their order in the Digital World. When Cherubimon went rogue and invaded, Sorcerymon told the other 2 Celestial Digimon at Seraphimon's castle and their armies clashed with Cherubimon's. Some Digi-Years later, the DigiDestined met Sorcerymon and he led them to where Seraphimon was imprisoned. The power of the D-Tectors woke him. After Seraphimon fell to Mercurymon, Sorcerymon led the DigiDestined to a Trailmon and sacrificed his life to prevent Grumblemon, Arbormon and Ranamon from following (his death was not shown). His ghost later returned to protect the DigiDestined and EmperorGreymon from Dynasmon's attack when the Royal Knights invaded the Forest Kingdom looking for the key to Forest Kingdom's Fractal Code. After the protection from Dynasmon's attack, Sorcerymon's ghost disappeared. Sorcerymon seems to have been a powerful wizard, though he was in spirit from, he was able to create an energy shield large enough to surround a fortress and powerful enough to prevent the bombardment of two extremely powerful Mega Level Digimon. Angemon * Voiced by Hikaru Midorikawa (Japan). Dave Mallow reprises his role of Angemon. A servant of Ophanimon, Angemon was charged with the task of protecting Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki and Teruo when they wanted to remain in the Digital World after the selection of the DigiDestined. When the heroes met him at Steel Town, they were being harassed by Saggitarimon, who was demanding that they hand over their possessions. Angemon revealed his mission to the gang: to understand why the four were in the Digital World as he was unable to convince them that it was safer for them to leave. After Angemon and the Legendary Warriors defeated Saggitarimon and his Centarumon buddies, the Royal Knights arrived. Angemon was killed off by Dynasmon, who took his Fractal Code. A variant of Angemon, Piddomon, was the referee during the Trailmon race. Antagonists IceDevimon * ''Voiced by Norio Wakamoto (Japan) and Dave Wittenberg (US: in the style of Christopher Walken). An IceDevimon was a mass murderer in the Digital World, infamous for destroying villages (Gekomon and Deramon were seen running from him) to absorb the Fractal Code of the Digimon (Vegiemon and Gesomon were seen as two of his victims) who resided there. It took an entire army to capture him (the only Digimon seen were ExVeemon, Aquilamon, Kabuterimon and Starmon; everyone else was offscreen) and seal him under Cherubimon's Castle as not even Cherubimon himself could destroy this psycho (this is unusual, as IceDevimon is a Champion and Cherubimon is a Mega. However this can be attributed that IceDevimon gained power from all the data he absorbed.). During Cherubimon's evil reign, IceDevimon fed on the failed candidates for the Spirits of Darkness. Once the castle was destroyed, IceDevimon was freed to resume his love for killing things, starting with the DigiDestined out of seeing how human data 'tasted'. He froze Takuya and Koji's D-Tectors so that he can have them first and cause some difficulties to the others. He was finally defeated by JagerLoewemon and purified by Loewemon after Zephyrmon, Korikakumon, and MetalKabuterimon combined their attacks to crack him. Movie Digimon Bearmon 'Bearmon' is one of the Beast-type Digimon who live on the Wandering Island, where his race constantly war with the Human-type Digimon also living there. His elder brother, Grizzlymon, is the general of the Beast army. However, Bearmon hates the fighting, because he is secretly best friends with Kotemon, one of the Human Digimon. Koji Minamoto and Zoe Orimoto wind up in the Beast village, where Bearmon takes care of them, telling them about the conflict. When the DigiDestined are reunited, the kids begin to take sides themselves, each having seen the war from one side's point of view. Bearmon and Kotemon reveal their friendship to the kids and, as a "reward" for not fighting amongst each other, take them to a cave they had found bearing the symbol of Ornismon, the protective spirit of the island. They are found by Grizzlymon and Dinohyumon, who begin to fight each other, only to be stopped by KendoGarurumon and Agunimon, but Grizzlymon and Dinohyumon force he and Kotemon to stop meeting. When the war reaches a critical point and a massive battle begins, Bearmon and Kotemon help Bokomon, Neemon and Tommy Himi to reassemble the shattered hieroglyphics in Ornismon's chamber, only to discover that the ancient Digimon was not a protector at all but an evil force – one which was then unleashed by Murmuxmon, who had fostered the conflict on the island to gather the necessary amount of Fractal Code to revive Ornismon. Kotemon begged for AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon to save them, only to be destroyed by a blast from Ornismon. Bearmon screamed his name and two Ancient Warriors were reborn, using their power to defeat Ornismon once and for all. In the wake of the DigiDestined's departure, Bearmon was reunited with the reborn Kotemon and they made a mural of the DigiDestined on the cave wall. Bearmon is voiced by Akemi Okamura in Japan and Wendee Lee in the US. Darcmon Dinohyumon 'Dinohyumon' was the second-in-command of the Human-type Digimon on the Wandering Island and rival of Grizzlymon. He was first encountered by the DigiDestined as he routed a Beast-type Digimon attack on the Human-type settlement in vain. Later, when attempting to drive Bearmon, a friend of his younger brother Kotemon, away, he got into a big fight with Grizzlymon. Agunimon stopped Dinohyumon, who tried to recruit him in preparation for the impending climactic battle. Takuya agreed, as part of the DigiDestined's plan to stop the fight. When Zoe Orimoto and J.P. Shibayama revealed the connection between the two faction's leaders, Dinohyumon challenged their claim but Takuya countered by asking him where Darcmon was, forcing HippoGryphomon to transform into Darcmon before Dinohyumon's eyes and revive Ornismon. Spurred on by Kotemon’s sacrifice, Dinohyumon and Grizzlymon joined forces and had their armies weaken Ornismon, allowing AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon to destroy the demon bird once and for all. With the Wandering Island back on the Digital World, Dinohyumon gave his thanks to the DigiDestined and apologized for his actions. Dinohyumon is voiced by Yuji Ueda in Japan and Doug Erholtz in the US. Grizzlymon 'Grizzlymon' was the second-in-command of the Beast Digimon on the Wandering Island and got his orders from HippoGryphomon. When fighting with Dinohyumon to separate his little brother, Bearmon, from Dinohyumon's brother, Kotemon, Takuya and Koji intervened as Agunimon and KendoGarurumon. Grizzlymon requested that Koji fight for the Beasts. When J.P. and Zoe tried to convince Grizzlymon and Dinohyumon that HippoGryphomon and d'Arcmon were the same being, Grizzlymon ignored them until HippoGryphomon appeared and it turned out that both were the forms for Murmuxmon, who needed the energy from the Digimon to revive Ornismon. Grizzlymon and the Beast Digimon and Dinohyumon and the Human Digimon combined their powers and were able to weaken Ornismon enough for AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon to destroy him. After that, Grizzlymon and Dinohyumon apologized and thanked the Legendary Warriors for restoring peace between the Human Digimon and the Beast Digimon. He is voiced by Kenta Miyake in Japan and Peter Spellos in the US. HippoGryphomon Kotemon Kotemon was among the Human Digimon whose older brother was Dinohyumon. He was friends with Bearmon but their older brothers refused to let them hang out. During the part where Murmuxmon (who had been disguised as d'Arcmon and HippoGryphomon) had released Ornismon, Kotemon sacrificed his life to bring AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon back to destroy Ornismon. His Digi-Egg is kept by Bearmon and it is shown in the credits that he was eventually restored. Murmuxmon Ornismon 'Ornismon''' is an ancient Digimon who was sealed away by AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon in ancient times when he terrorized the Digital World. When the villainous Murmuxmon heard of him, he planned on reviving him to get revenge on the ones who banished him to the Wandering Island. To do so, Murmuxmon unleashed a war between the human form and beast form Digimon on the island to get many Digi-eggs which would help him revive Ornismon. Although the DigiDestined found out what he planned, it was too late and Murmuxmon was able to revive Ornismon. The two then went on a killing spree on the wandering island but the DigiDestined as well as the tanks of both factions were able to cause some damage to the powerful Digimon. Bearmon's prayers finally allowed AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon to appear and they destroyed Ornismon, this time for good. Notes and References Category:Digimon